Nero and Violet
Nero and Violet are known as Stella's cats, and are also the main protagonist of the game, Bubble Witch 2 Saga. They help Stella stop the Evil Morgana from plaguing the Witches Country with dark spirits stopping Stella from discovering. Background In the game, it doesn't really tell you much about Nero and Violet. Nero The Naughty Cat Stella's naughtiest cat. Hoping to help on missions, he sometimes causes mischief along the way. Nero is Navy blue and has yellow eyes, he also wears a brown witches hat. He wears a pink collar with a yellow crescent moon attached to it. Violet The Sophisticated Sidekick As Stella's sophisticated sidekick, Violet accompanies her on all her missions. Never flustered, she always remains calm in the face of evil. Violet is white and has red eyes. She wears a pink hat with a feather on it and a pink bow on her neck. She wears her hat on an angle; usually on her right side(but she has also worn it on her left side) She cannot stand on two feet. Violet can also be seen on Stella's broomstick as she accompanies her(Stella) on her missions. Notes *Nero's name was chosen by fans on facebook. Fans were given three options, 'Norris', 'Renato', and 'Nero'. *If fans chose 'Norris', he would have a twin named 'Morris' from the first saga. Morris is the sneaky/naughty cat where he can help you advance a level just by paying 16 - 32 Facebook credits. Quotes *"Huh? Why can I see myself in here? Is this what humans call a mirror? Wait, why is it talking to me? Hello?" - NERO (Nero looking at himself on the mobile version of the game) *"I'm a cat so I'm not sure what to do with this. But I'm sure you know ;) " - NERO *"Hi! I believe we haven't been introduced! My name is Violet. I'm one of Stella's companions and I join her in every mission; I'm not easily scared! Can your cat ride a broom? Exactly!" - Violet *"Be wise like a cat and use your bubbles carefully! If you keep matching 3 you will be able to get more points. Think twice! That's why you have 2 bubbles to choose" - The cats *"Hey, hey, listen up we are having a #HarvestSale so that when you buy a firebubble you'll get unlimited life for two hours or more !"-NERO *"Aah! How should I name my little furry friend? So may options! You know what...why don't you guys help me? I've come up with these 3 options. Will you give me a hand?" - Stella 1. NORRIS 2. RENATO 3. NERO Gallery Spain.jpg Cats.jpg Cats.png Fly.png BookMorris.png BookDutches.png Cat.png Witch Country.PNG Nero 1.png Sometimes, even cats need coffee!.png|Sometimes, even cats need coffee! Take a moment to celebrate World Cat Day with Nero and Violet!.png|Take a moment to celebrate World Cat Day with Nero and Violet! Nero vs Violet! Which one do you like best?.png|Nero vs Violet! Which one do you like best? Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males